Juste après
by agneau-blanc
Summary: os basé sur le film de 2005 et fleur bleu. - Une fois que Mr Bennet a donné son consentement, que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est la réaction de Mrs Bennet ?


**Juste Après**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout comme l'histoire de base. Je ne touche pas d'argent, rien, nada. Seul ce petit OS est sorti de ma caboche.**

Lorsque Mr Bennet, triste et heureux à la fois, avait donné son consentement, le cœur de Miss Elizabeth Bennet avait failli s'arrêter. Mais, Dieu merci pour son fiancé, l'organe avait trouvé bon de continuer son travail. Les jambes tremblantes, la jeune femme, après avoir embrassé son père, était partie en courant voir son futur mari.

Mr Darcy faisait les cent pas dehors, sous le regard intrigué des femmes Bennet. Mrs Bennet serait bien allée l'interroger, si l'homme ne lui avait pas paru en tout point désagréable. Il ne l'écoutait même pas lorsqu'elle parlait, quelle impolitesse, vraiment ! Elle avait bien pensé à lui mettre Lydia dans les bras mais… sa charmante enfant serait si triste de vivre avec un tel homme ! Non, vraiment, sa benjamine avait bien fait d'épouser ce cher Wickham, si beau, si gentil, si parfait ! Peut-être Jane aurait pu accepter l'idée d'épouser ce sombre personnage, mais Mr Bingley était arrivé avant.

Alors Mrs Bennet se contentait de regarder ce curieux personnage depuis son salon. Il était arrivé avec Lizzy, et avait sollicité un entretien avec Mr Bennet. La femme de celui-ci ne pouvant penser que c'était un mariage qui avait poussé le gentleman à venir ici, elle se posait des questions. Peut-être voulait-il se faire pardonner sa mauvaise conduite et voulait-il proposer à Mr Bennet d'emmener ses filles à Bath ou mieux ! Londres ! Ou alors, un de ses amis avait eu un coup de foudre pour Mary, Kitty ou Lizzy et il avait chargé Mr Darcy d'obtenir le consentement de son cher mari bientôt mort ! Un ami riche bien sûr, peut-être même noble ! Oh, ses pauvres nerfs n'allaient pas tenir, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Mais quittons cette chère Mrs Bennet et ses pauvres nerfs. Lizzy, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant à la chamade, sortie dans la cour et se dirigea vers Mr Darcy. Si elle n'avait pas vu sa mère à la fenêtre, sûrement aurait-elle embrasser le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Elizabeth se contenta de lui prendre la main et, avec un sourire éblouissant, de lui dire qu'ils étaient maintenant fiancés. Le sourire que Mr Darcy lui fit valait tous les baisers du monde, aussi ne fut-elle pas trop déçue d'être ainsi observée. D'ailleurs Mr Darcy la regardait. Elle lui sourit, encore et encore. Ils ne dirent aucun mot, se contentant de se regarder, comme pour apprendre par cœur le visage de l'autre.

Et alors que Mrs Bennet commençait à douter de sa théorie farfelue, Mr Bennet entra dans la pièce, un air un peu triste sur le visage.

« Mme Bennet, je crois avoir une nouvelle qui va vous combler, dit Mr Bennet

\- Ah ? Quoi donc ? demanda la mère

\- Comment ? Vous ne devinez pas ? Lizzy est fiancée, annonça paisiblement le père, sans se préoccuper de la réaction de sa femme

\- Pardon ? Avec qui ? Est-il riche ? Est-ce un ami de Mr Darcy ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il est dans le jardin ? débita Mrs Bennet

\- J'espère que Mr Darcy se connaît lui-même, ce serait fort inquiétant dans le cas contraire.

\- Pourquoi… Oh grâce au ciel, nous somme sauvées mes enfants !

\- Je ne comprends guère en quoi le mariage de Lizzy va nous sauver maman, intervint Kitty

\- Elizabeth est fiancée à Mr Darcy, lui expliqua Mary avant de partir faire ses gammes

\- Oh Dieu soit loué ! Deux gendres riches ! Assurément le ciel nous a béni ! Oh, je vais proposer à Mr Darcy de petit-déjeuner avec nous ! J'y vais de ce pas ! Mes nerfs, mes pauvres nerfs vont succomber tant je suis heureuse ! »

Et Mrs Bennet laissa-là son mari et Kitty, allant joyeusement déranger les amoureux. Elle fit part de son invitation à Mr Darcy, mais celui-ci dut décliner, ayant des affaires à régler (et, disons-le, pas du tout envie de rester avec sa future belle-mère). Il ajouta cependant qu'il reviendrait dans l'après-midi pour voir Miss Bennet, et choisir une date pour le mariage.

Du reste, la tenue des deux fiancés était tout simplement incorrect, et il fallait que Mr Darcy se change au plus vite pour ne point choquer les mœurs de l'époque.

Une fois son cher fiancé partit, Elizabeth retourna à l'intérieur pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis partit s'habiller de façon plus convenable. Si la jeune femme avait voulu choisir une tenue simple, sa mère intervint et, parlant comme si sa fille était simple d'esprit, lui expliqua qu'il était fort important que sa toilette soit ravissante, puisque le contrat de mariage n'était pas signé et que Mr Darcy pouvait changer d'avis si elle n'était point ravissante.

Lizzy, après environ deux heures, trouva un compromis pour que la robe soit sobre et élégante. Hors de question d'être totalement vêtue de dentelles et de ruban, mais sa mère ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle ne serait pas parfaite.

La jeune femme s'habilla donc d'une robe de mousseline bleu pastel avec un décolleté carré, et des manches s'arrêtant aux coudes. Ses cheveux furent remontés en un élégant chignon, et Mrs Bennet put se déclarer satisfaite, laissant enfin sa fille en paix. Cette dernière se précipita dans le bureau de son père, au cas où sa mère changerait d'avis.

Comme promis, Mr Darcy vint l'après-midi même, avec Mr Bingley. Tout d'abord, et après avoir salué les dames Bennet, Mr Darcy alla voir Mr Bennet afin de convenir d'une date pour les noces. Il fut convenu que le mariage aurait lieu trois mois plus tard, et une semaine après le mariage de Jane et Mr Bingley.

Enfin, Mr Darcy put rejoindre sa fiancée, et Mr Bingley lança l'idée d'une promenade, vite acceptée. Kitty et Mary déclinèrent l'invitation, tout comme Mrs Bennet. Après tout, Lizzy pouvait chaperonner Jane, et réciproquement. Et puis ainsi, les pauvres nerfs de Mrs Bennet échappaient à une marche qui n'aurait pu leur être que préjudiciable, comme elle l'expliqua pendant près de dix minutes à ses futurs gendres et à ses filles. Les dites-filles partirent chercher un spencer et des gants avant de rejoindre ses messieurs. La troupe s'éloigna de Longbourn et, rapidement, Lizzy et Mr Darcy distancèrent Jane et Mr Bingley.

Lorsque les jeunes fiancés furent assez loin, Mr Darcy s'arrêta. Elizabeth l'imita et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Miss Elizabeth, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'essentielle ce matin, en vous demandant de m'épouser… expliqua Mr Darcy

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc, monsieur ? répondit Lizzy, perplexe

\- Ceci »

Il fouilla dans sa poche droite avant de sortir un écrin de velours rouge. Sa fiancée le prit, l'ouvrit, dévoilant une bague de fiançailles ravissante, ornée de pierres rouges qu'elle pensa être des rubis, et de petits diamants. Elizabeth n'aimait guère les bijoux, mais il fallait avouer que cette bague était tout simplement ravissante.

« Elle est magnifique, dit-elle

\- Elle appartenait à ma mère, et à ma grand-mère avant elle. Elle vous revient de droit, mais si elle ne vous plaît pas…

\- Non, ne dîtes pas cela, elle est tout simplement magnifique, et je suis honorée de l'avoir ! »

Mr Darcy la glissa à son doigt et, se permettant un geste plus que familier, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elizabeth fut d'abord surprise, avant de s'abandonner à cette étreinte. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant ils en furent chamboulés. La jeune femme attrapa le bras de son fiancé lorsque Jane et Mr Bingley les rejoignirent, et tous les quatre continuèrent leur chemin.

Et alors qu'ils retournaient à Longbourn, Mr Darcy se pencha vers Elizabeth et lui murmura un « je vous aime » plein de promesses.

 **NDA : J'espère que cet os vous a plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce site, j'écris habituellement sur wattpad. Mais j'avais envie d'essayer ici, alors me voilà. Cet os est totalement fleur bleu, mais je suis une grande romantique, alors je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner ^^'. Idem si vous voyez des fautes… Je corrigerais s'il y en a. Voilà. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ^^**

 **Agneau-blanc**


End file.
